1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to direction mapping processes and in particular to a method for providing landmarks within direction mapping processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and the computer program product for providing advertisement associated with landmarks within direction mapping processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people today rely on the Internet and/or GPS-enabled location finders to get directions to an address/destination. Landmark-based route representations, describing a path from one location to another, have become a powerful tool for communicating and visualizing directions. Navigational services provide sequences of instructions, guiding the user along the fastest route from one location to a destination point. Because many people are better with landmarks than street names in deciphering directions (e.g., “turn left at the McDonalds”), several navigational services now provide a description of landmarks to aid the user/driver in determining when he/she has reached a certain point within the given directions/route.
Http site //publications.csail.mit.edu/abstracts/abstracts05/whiting/whiting.html provides an online publication describing navigational uses of landmarks consist of identifying origin and destination points, identifying decision points (points of reorientation, or junctions where current orientation is maintained), verifying route progress, influencing expectation, providing orientation cues, and identifying regional differentiating features. Discussions on the importance of landmarks in directions are provided at http site //www-csli.stanford.edu/events/Coglunch/Abstracts/tom-052004.txt.